


Your Hero

by scrollgirl



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Costume Kink, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is turned on for more than one reason when Lois kisses him, thinking he's Oliver. Missing scene from "Hydro" (6x10).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesty-fic for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**kink_bingo** using the prompt _costume_.

He's kissing Lois. He's kissing _Lois_. She kissed him first, true, but he's definitely kissing her _back_. Her mouth is hot and open against his; her fingers are digging into the leather of the Green Arrow costume. Clark can smell her soap, and under that her skin and sweat and excitement. He can hear Lois' heartbeat pounding loud and fast, and Oliver's soft footsteps approaching from the mouth of the alley.

Clark is kissing Lois. With Oliver standing right there, watching. Which means he should stop now, not deepen the kiss.

It's Lois who breaks their embrace, breaks Clark's hold on her waist, pulling back with a confused frown. "You're, uh..."

"That's a hell of a thank you," says Oliver--and, oh yeah, there's an undercurrent of _pissed off_ in his voice. He flashes Lois a tight smile.

Shocked and caught out, Lois slaps the Green Arrow hard across the face; Clark absorbs the blow as though it were a gentle buss of lips on cheek.

When Jimmy frames him in the camera's viewfinder, Clark speeds off down the alley and around a corner where he collapses against a dirty wall, yanking off hood and shades. He's breathing hard, exhilarated and aroused. He kissed _Lois_.

Back at the clock tower, Clark finds himself reluctant to strip off the Green Arrow costume and return to Clark Kent's ordinary t-shirt and jeans. Under the scent of leather and bowstring wax, there's the faintest hint of Oliver's sweat and cologne and, yes, blood. He hesitates for a moment, casting guilty eyes about the empty loft, then shoves a gloved hand down those leather trousers and grabs hold of his dick. He jerks himself, once, twice, leaning against the doors to Green Arrow's weapons cache and licking his lips for the lingering traces of Lois' strawberry lip gloss.

_A scream pierces the night. In a dark Metropolis alley, five menacing-looking thugs surround a beautiful woman--Lois. She fights, too stubborn to give up her purse, and gets knocked to the ground for her defiance. But faster than a speeding bullet, Green Arrow races to her rescue, seizing one hoodlum and using him to knock a second man into the side of a dumpster. He punches a third man unconscious while the last two escape with their tails between their legs._

_"My hero," Lois whispers, her eyes shining with adoration. Shoving her up against a cold brick wall, Green Arrow claims Lois' mouth in a passionate kiss: his reward for saving her life. Little does she know that her dorky farmboy Clark is the man under the hood. That it's Smallville who is thrusting against her, pushing up her short skirt. She knows only the costume, only the superhero identity. He could be anyone. Anything._

Lost in his fantasy, Clark almost doesn't hear the elevator start up. Freezing, he uses his x-ray vision to peel back the floors and walls between him and the private elevator, just beginning to ascend from the lobby. Lois and Oliver are inside, and they're all over each other, jackets gone, hands under shirts, kissing with tangled tongues. Lois is tugging at Oliver's belt, pulling down his zipper, and--Clark sucks in a sharp breath at his first glimpse of another man's erection.

Clark is suddenly conscious again of the green leather encasing his body, the costume meant to disguise and protect Oliver's all too vulnerable human body. The costume that frees him to be a hero. In the rising elevator, Oliver has Lois' jeans undone and down around her ankles. Her thong is no obstacle; she pulls it aside to bare her cunt to his cock. Oliver pushes in, slow and controlled, until he bottoms out. Lois throws her head back, eyelids fluttering in ecstasy, groaning, "Fuck, Ollie, like that. _Fuck_ , you're my hero, just like that..."

Green Arrow's gloves are slick with Clark's pre-come as he fists himself. "I'm Green Arrow," he whispers to himself, watching and listening to Lois and Oliver fuck and grunt and drive each other closer and closer to the edge. " _I'm_ your hero, Lois," he says, louder, fiercely. "I saved you, Ollie, I _saved_ you." His voice rings in the empty loft. Like he wants them to hear him. "You'll know--one day you'll know. It's me." Clark comes with a shout, his body shuddering through the most explosive climax he's ever had without red Kryptonite. His heart is pounding and he's completely ruined the Green Arrow costume.

The elevator is only two floors away, but Clark's faster than a speeding bullet. He has time. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and memorizes the smell of leather and his own sweat and semen, almost masking Oliver's scent. He licks his lips and memorizes the taste of strawberries.


End file.
